The World Wide Web, together with other resources available over the Internet, provide a mechanism by which users, using computers or other information access devices, can obtain large amounts of information about a wide variety of subjects from a large number of information providers. Generally, information provided by information providers is in the form of "Web pages," generally in HTML (HyperText mark-up language) format, which is a text-based format that describes how the respective Web page is to be displayed by the user's computer, and provides textual information, typically in ASCII form, and graphical information generally in a compressed format such as "GIF" or "JPEG." In addition, a Web page will typically have HyperText-like "links" to other Web pages which may be provided by the same provider as the one Web page, as well as other Web pages which may be provided by other information providers. Typically, the links to Web pages provided by other information providers will be those links which the provider of the one Web page knows about when the one Web page is originally generated or updated, and will likely not be an exhaustive and updated set of Web pages which may be available over the World Wide Web related thereto.